1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable skincare devices and, more specifically, to a Handheld Facial Massage and Microcurrent Therapy Device.
2. Description of Related Art
Life expectancy for humans continues to be extended. While many people are benefit by the benefits and enjoyment of longer lifespan, there are some aspects of the extended longevity that are not so desirable. One such aspect relates to skin condition (facial, in particular). As we age, it is generally accepted that our skin will become less and less elastic. As the skin becomes less elastic, it will tend to appear loose and less toned (generally viewed as undesirable traits).
In order to combat the attack on skin by aging, a plethora of products and treatments have been introduced. Many of these treatments are invasive, expensive and traumatic. Skin peels, laser treatments and even clinical injections are now offered by a wide variety of establishments, from Doctors' offices to tanning salons.
In addition to the institutional offerings for skin rejuvenation, a wide variety of home use products have also become available. There is a virtually unending supply of motorized brushes, massagers, lotions and treatments designed for home use.
The problem with the institutional skin treatments is that they are inconvenient and prohibitively expensive. As a result, the average individual cannot utilize their services on a daily basis.
The problem with the home use products and treatments is that none of them has risen above the others as being nearly as effective as the institutional products or services.
What is needed, then, is a skin cleaning and/or toning device that has the effectiveness of the institutionally-available treatments, but the cost and convenience of a home-use product.